Miss Mab
|death= |race=Fae |species=Feline |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Royal purple |eyes=Bright turquoise |era= |alignment= |family= Rose Daughter |affiliation=Pet (Pip) |seen=Hugging things, with Pip |known=Her super fluffy tail |hobbies=Hugging |food=Pixie Sticks |colour=All secondary colors }} Miss Mab is one of the original characters from the halcyon years of the comic and Daniel Ti'Fiona's best friend. Personality Mab's personality can be summarized in one word: blissful. Sometimes oblivious to the issues and problems of the world around her, which may or may not be a product of her Fae nature, she spends her days sporadically hugging and cuddling whatever she can get her hands on and entertaining herself. People have dismissed Mab as childish, light-headed, or even dim-witted, but at times this couldn't be further from the truth. If anything, Mab is relentlessly optimistic, always finding a silver lining to every storm cloud. Maybe as another result of her race's random personality, things always seem to automatically resolve themselves around her, further enforcing her carefree character. In conclusion, Mab is a loving individual who appreciates the company of her companions and would do anything to bring good cheer to them. History For now, most of Mab's history is shrouded in mystery. It is known, however, that she left by her own accord from the Fae Kingdom following what was described to be an argument or a disagreement with "stupid Queen Nutmeg,"It was alluded to in one of the many Wallpaper Wars, found here something which remained ambiguous until the arc "All Hail Queen Mab," where it was revealed that she departed the Fae Kingdom after Queen Nutmeg hastily passed a law forbidding any Fae's tail from being fluffier than her own. Out of indignation, Mab had left the kingdom instead of defluffing it. Whether or not this was true or an exaggeration has yet to be revealed, but considering the whimsical motivations of the Fae in general it's likely that this is the reason behind Mab leaving the Fae Kingdom. A flashback in indicates her knowing Dan since his childhood, but it is quite possible that she had assumed the appearance of a child in order to interact with him. Because of this, Mab's actual age is unknown. It is also possible that she had met her "pet," Pip, shortly after she befriended Dan. Mab also seems to be planning something, revealed near the end of the "All Hail Queen Mab" arc, involving Dan. Trivia * Mab lives in Dan's closet. She has linked it to her home on "a higher plane." * Mab keeps a list of items to hug that is at least 38 pages long. To this day, she still hasn't hugged a porcupine, although she has hugged Death and a dodo bird. * When agitated, Mab's antennae will burn. As an indicator of her mood, the size, amount, or color of her wings will change depending on her attitude. * Mab dislikes wearing shoes and always walks around barefoot. * Never, ever trust Mab's cooking. Technological means usually combust upon contact or experimentation in her presence, but this seems to only happen with cooking (Jyrras had a nightmare about her brownies in Comic #615). * According to the text accompanying strip #719, she is not qualified to use enchanted voulges References External Links * Miss Mab in WikiFur * Mab's official cast page Miss Mab category:fae